


ice cream you scream

by Krezh12



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama, Gazlighting, Growing Up, Illusions, Mind Control, Missing Scene (Far From Home film), Multi, Parallel Universes, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Teenagers, Telepathy, Unrequited Love, man crush, unexpressed feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: во вселенных Питера всё всегда приводило к отправной (конечной) точке — мосту; (кто-то умирал на мосту, Питер жил; кто-то умирал на мосту, Питер умирал внутри; кто-то жил, Питер умирал внутри; кто-то жил, но Питер); всё еще неумел умирать
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	ice cream you scream

Питер ребёнок, Питеру десять плюс пять — в пятнадцать ты вообще с трудом разговариваешь;  
вот я в пятнадцать, сказал бы Тони, если бы захотел вспомнить; отца. Которого он пытался забыть после начала жизни всё её окончание; я в пятнадцать…  
Мэй после смерти Бена не любила разговаривать о прошлом; ЭмДжей не любила. Разговаривать. Питеру не оставалось ничего, кроме как говорить своим голосом;  
привет, — сказал он всем восьми миллионам шестистам двадцати трем тысячам жителей яблока (и Хэппи, и старушке, у которой взял чуррос; но Тони, конечно же, больше всего), — я ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук; Квентин отмотал реальность назад, давая шанс Питеру попытаться снова; привет, я ваш—  
реальность не менялась ни в сотый раз, ни в тысячный, Квентину хотелось сжать ему голову, пока его череп не сжал бы мозги (самого Квентина?): привет; привет; привет; я.  
Питер оставался одинаковым на протяжении вот уже двухсот шестидесяти девяти тысяч реальностей, и сценарий в его голове не зависел от количества и порядка чисел всех несуществующих в существующих вселенных, даже если бы Квентин пытался придумывать новые внутри старых, измеряя старые с помощью факториал.  
— Привет, — сказал Питер, и Квентин совершил квантовый скачок (в своей голове? — заметил голос в голове голосом Уильяма, и серый костюм у шеи начинал неприятно натирать — Квентин начинал разочаровываться).  
— Я ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук? — спросил он, не пытаясь оказать Питеру услугу.  
Питеру, которому к тому времени (в его собственной, Питера, голове) исполнилось семнадцать, смешно поднял брови, выпучив глаза:  
— Вообще-то Питер. Паркер.  
Я знаю, осклабился Квентин. Сразу по имени? — спросил Мистерио.  
— Приятно с вами познакомиться, — добавил Питер, потому что был хорошим мальчиком.  
— Ненадолго, — пошутил Квентин, и это было смешно вдвойне, потому что слово подходило и к фразе про мальчика и про их знакомство; Питер засмеялся, Квентин отзеркалил улыбку, подошел к зеркалу, щелкнул по нему указательным пальцем и заглянул вглубь — Питер внутри отражения плакал в маске, потому что у него не было времени её снять, оглядываясь на сотни Питеров, Питеров — никаких Квентинов — в своей голове.  
Иногда Квентин задумывался — что, если игра поглотит его? что, если это не его замысел? что, если это сам Квентин — часть тысячи, миллионов Квентинов в голове Питера Паркера, а не наоборот.  
— Наоборот, — сказал Питер, меняя местами лимонад, поставленный перед Квентином, с виски, поставленным перед Питером, поданные барменом в пабе где-то в центре Чехии. Квентин прикусил щеку изнутри — бармен был в тройке живых, не созданных им самим людей в этой реальности: хорошо, что этим барменом был сам Уильям; плохо, что Уильям был тем барменом, потому что, значит, рано или поздно он бы снова начал сбоить и сломал бы всю проекцию. Видит Бог, никто этого не хотел.  
Питер хотел говорить; в этой реальности Питер пока наговаривал больше слов, чем он сам. Квентин мог бы выбрать реплики Гутермана, если бы захотел, если бы хотел быть тем, кем бы Питер хотел бы, чтобы он был (круто мы их сделали, а? — коллеги; ты в порядке? — друзья; давай, расскажи мне всё? — лучшие друзья; поцеловать тебя прямо здесь или у двери в номер? — любовники); удобство было в том, что Питер хотел сразу всё.  
— Ну как, кид? — выбрал он вместо этого и Питер на секунду пропал. Так бывало, когда несимулированные чувства в матрице были слишком большими по силе; Питера вернуло обратно, и даже тогда ему понадобилась еще пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. У него дрожала губа — или Квентину так лишь казалось, или, может, Уильям захотел поиграть с вероятностями, или мальчик действительно, даже в насквозь фальшивой реальности, правда так сильно скучал.  
( _О, Питер_ , подумал про себя Квентин, ты даже не представляешь, что мог бы увидеть Тони прямо сейчас, если бы я этого хотел);  
Квентин хотел сбросить Питера с поезда на полном ходу и посмотреть, выживет тот или нет (если бы он выжил, он бы повторил трюк уже на мосту в Манхэттене во время дождя, потом на колесе обозрения в Кони-Айленде во время их второго свидания, потом на Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг в час пик, потом на башне Мстителей — о, подождите, Мстителей же больше не существовало). Если бы он не выжил, Квентин бы собрал из того, что от него останется, нового — старого — Питера: у него язык не поворачивался назвать мальчишку Франкенштейном — и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как называть его Питером Паркером; всё повторялось:  
Питер оставался собой уже в двести шестьдесят девятитысячный и еще один раз. Квентин (Мистерио) внутри поджал губы — из-за своего глупого постоянства Питер на одну секунду показался ему интересным.  
Интересным было то, что в конце-концов Квентин решил — пошло оно к Тони Старку (и оно пойдёт, точно пойдёт, он сам это запрограммировал два мира назад, которые были слишком предсказуемыми и оставляли привкус мыла на языке) и разрешил Питеру действовать самому:  
— А чего хочешь _ты_ , Питер? Ты сам.  
Питер очнулся в какой-то гостинице под лестницей, напоминавшей чердак, или в чердаке, напоминавшем нишу под лестницей, оттого, что вода залила ему всё бельё с джинсами, потому что он сидел в ней — почему он вообще прятался здесь? почему он вообще прятался? Италия была человеком и состояла из воды на шестьдесят процентов,  
Питер очнулся (заснул), когда двухсотлетний колокол из часовни ударил его по лбу. Просыпаться не хотелось, хотелось поцеловать ЭмДжей; ЭмДжей здесь не существовало (кто такая ЭмДжей? и где это — здесь?). Хотелось натянуть глупую карнавальную маску и спасать мир — и обязательно не говорить никому, что его зовут Человек-Паук; Мистерио где-то в воздухе пронзительно засмеялся — как толща воды обрушилась в горло и забулькала внутри, не давая дышать — как будто в ответ на его мысли; Питер ужаснулся и решил: хорошо, что на самом деле он не мог их читать, а то бы узнал, что я забыл дома сменку.  
_очень хорошо_ , пророкотала толща воды. _Теперь всё то же самое, но не под лестницей, а на. И поговорите про Париж. Но сначала — вспомни, наконец, кто такая ЭмДжей_. Что за—  
не успел подумать Питер и очнулся под двухсотлетним колоколом в луже воды, попытался встать, ударился о колокол и вспомнил, что минуту назад так же ударился о перила. Хотелось арахисовой пасты и спасать мир. Он схватил карнавальную маску.  
— Ну как, кид?  
Питер подвис. Он не мог видеть _его_ , но он видел;  
в глубине души ты знаешь, что я прав, — сказал Квентин, но Квентин молчал (он был прав. К с сожалению, не только это было у них с Тони общим).  
— Следующему Тони Старку вверяю. Следующему Тони Старку… вверяю. Следующему Тони Старку вверяю;  
ну как, кид — сказал Квентин, но Питер как будто это уже где-то видел; вам удалось, сэр — сказал бармен, но никто этого не услышал; _я люблю тебя_ , сказал Тони, и Питер проснулся (заснул, проснулся, заснул), хватая ртом воздух так часто, как будто разучился дышать.  
Питер проснулся, когда рыжая вспышка врезалась ему в лицо (когда он проснулся еще раз, то понял, что рыжая вспышка — это его майка. точнее не его. и не майка. но питер любил футбол), а ещё из-за того, что голос внутри головы пропал и стало пусто; без Тони  
как будто стало без смысла вокруг — какой смысл быть дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком, когда соседей и нет? Он много что говорил тогда, а Тони молчал и слушал. Это было странно, потому что обычно у них всё было наоборот. Во взгляде у Тони что-то изменилось, когда он смотрел на Питера, и это отразилось в глазах — как будто тогда он увидел, как Питер вырос. Как будто тогда он увидел, что спокойно умрет.  
Когда он умер, появился Квентин.  
Повторяй за мной, сказал Квентин, взмахнув руками, которые были такими большими, что они заслонили мир (или мир, в котором был Питер, был так мал, что его могли заслонить руки Квентина): я убил этих людей, я неудачник, я подвёл всех, я во всем виноват, я убийца, я убийца, я убийца,  
— Я — Железный Человек.  
Квентин вздрогнул.  
— _О_.  
Питер почувствовал его жалость. Питер чувствовал свою гордость.  
— Как мило. Миру нужен новый Железный Человек. Ты хочешь быть им, Питер? О, _ты хочешь_ быть им.  
Старк раздражал, потому что появлялся в проекции не потому, что его задумал Мистерио, а потому, что у Питера всё никак не получалось нормально умереть.  
Нормально жить у него тоже не получалось. И всё опять упиралось в Тони. Если бы Тони был выдуманным, как и всё остальное, Квентин бы сам душил его до тех пор, пока тот не умер, но он и так уже умер. Квентин рассмеялся. Видимо, он сказал это вслух. Питер напротив стоял ни шелохнувшись — зачем тебе маска, подумал Квентин, на тебе ведь и так нет лица.  
— Но кто же тогда будет Человеком-Пауком, Питер? Никто не хочет быть Человеком-Пауком. Даже сам Человек-Паук.  
Питер упал с небоскреба (по-настоящему) и его сбил поезд на полном ходу (как Мистерио и хотел), но у него были силы подняться. Выходило плохо, но он старался; Квентин выходил из себя:  
— Ты проговорился, — сказал Питер, пытаясь подняться (опять), но не пытаясь выплюнуть кровь (ее было так много, что перестало получаться. из-за этого рот был красным и соленым. как бутафорский томатный сок). — Здесь всё не настоящее. Всё. И поэтому у тебя ничего не получится.  
Квентин улыбнулся. Его радовало, когда раз в тысячу из вселенных Питер не вел себя, как дурак. Когда Квентин радовался, Мистерио замолкал ( _о, Питер, у меня уже получилось_ ).  
— Ты прав, — согласился он. — Но знаешь, почему у меня уже получилось? Здесь есть одно настоящее. И это ты. Спокойной ночи.  
Питер наконец вспомнил, кто такая ЭмДжей, как говорил ему голос, который исчез, но это был не голос Тони — а кто такой Тони? нужно было вспомнить это, это было важнее всего.  
— Кид, есть что-то, что всегда было важнее меня, — сказал ему Тони, когда Питер вспомнил, кто такая ЭмДжей, смотря ей глаза в глаза; карие, как горячий шоколад, когда он целовал ее на мосту, на котором они никогда не целовались, но целовались, кажется, вечность; губы. Которыми Тони продолжил, когда они закончили целоваться:  
— Ты сам всегда был важнее меня. Для меня. Ты это не понял?  
нет, нет, не важнее, закричал Питер, как ребенок, когда открыл глаза (карие; трижды) и начал вытирать слезы. Он только что целовался. Но с кем?  
Когда он забыл про Тони и забыл про ЭмДжей, он вспомнил мост; красная вспышка; серая вспышка; розовая вспышка; голубой мост. Гвен. Но он не знал Гвен. Кто такая Гвен?  
— Кто ты, Питер Паркер?  
Питер закричал (проснулся, заснул внутри того, где очнулся) перед домом в Квинсе — не перед домом; в Квинсе, в том месте, где умер его дядя Бен.  
Его портфель Питер взял с собой в путешествие (Бенджамин Фрэнсис Паркер на чемодане; чьи? Питер всё равно не помнил его лица). Питер помнил, как Бен умер у него на руках (как кто-то еще, но он не носил его портфель. только очки. но это был кто-то другой; БФП. ЭЭС. инициалы не совпадали) и всё вокруг остановилось, и Питер бежал, бежал, бежал, бежал;  
— Я хочу быть как ты, дядя Бен, — сказал Питер, когда прибежал к тому, от чего бежал — обратно к себе, — но его никто не слышал (только Мистерио).  
_О, Питер_ — сказал Квентин с любовью, но его никто не слышал (даже Мистерио).  
Когда же ты захочешь оказаться _собой._  
— Я хочу быть тобой, — сказал Питер Квентину на мосту, во вселенных Питера всё всегда приводило к отправной (конечной) точке — мосту; (кто-то умирал на мосту, Питер жил; кто-то умирал на мосту, Питер умирал внутри; кто-то жил, Питер умирал внутри; кто-то жил, но Питер); всё еще не умел умирать,  
не мог, все вселенные Квентина всегда приводили к конечной (отправной) точке — Питеру. Квентин внутри Мистерио остановил время, снова стал Квентином и посмотрел на Питера со стороны — в этом мире их лавстори достигла своей кульминации, Питер был очень похож на того, кто ждал признания и сам был готов его сделать; Квентин отошел, хотя рядом с Питером было тепло — (не снаружи, а в голове). Квентин отошел на полшага и какое-то время просто им любовался,  
Мистерио вернулся невовремя и сказал, что Квентин отошел из-за того, что боялся проиграть себе внутри Питера.  
Внутри Питера _из этой_ вселенной было много Квентина и почти не осталось ни Мэри Джейн, ни Тони Старка. После того, как Питер забыл их (Мистерио долго старался), Питер вспомнил  
— Гвен, — и Квентин поморщился (но не из-за того, что Питер забыл, что он её уже вспоминал).  
— Попробуй еще раз сломать ей шею, — посоветовал он перед тем, как удалить и эту попытку; Питер забывал всё, но не то, что происходило с ним  
на мосту. Квентин лежал в луже собственной крови и ему было опять смешно, потому что он сумел создать вселенную, которая сумела удивить Мистерио. Он должен был догадаться, что это когда-нибудь произойдет, Питер был хорошим мальчиком, он сам это слышал.  
— Я должен—  
Питер удивил Квентина, Питер сказал это в первый раз; Питер никогда раньше не говорил «я должен», никогда не говорил «я хочу», только  
— Я не хочу, — (я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, дядя Бен; я не хочу умирать, Тони; я не хочу, чтобы это происходило с тобой, Гвен; я не хочу, чтобы это была ты, Мэри Джейн). Они все умирали, даже если Квентин не вмешивался — в одной вселенной ему было жаль Питера, очень, очень, очень жаль — они умирали, даже если не вмешивался и Мистерио, но Мистерио было жаль только себя.  
— Я не хочу этого. Ты ошибся, Квентин, — сказал Питер и удивил Мистерио. Питер никогда не говорил «Мистерио», когда обращался к Квентину, и не говорил «Квентин», когда обращался к Мистерио, это расстраивало, значит, Питер не видел разницы (Квентин тоже не видел разницы между Питером и Человеком-Пауком, но Питер рассказал ему, что был и тем и другим, в отличие от самого Квентина). — Я не хочу быть Железным Человеком, я _должен_ им быть. Я хочу быть Питером Паркером.  
Мистерио замолчал, раньше такого не было ни в одной из вселенных. Квентин подумал: а что, если обнулить мозг Питера, оставив ему только совершенные им ошибки. Квентин не услышал этого, потому что отвлекся, решая: а что, если забрать у него паучье чутье, что, если забрать у него всё, что он когда-то имел. В своей голове  
Квентин всё еще продолжал смеяться, (ему было достачно даже этого, потому что внутри вселенной, которая была в голове Питера, он плакал и умолял себя пощадить);  
Питер выстрелил и всё было кончено, Питер вылетел из стекла, как пуля из головы Квентина, как убийца, который застрелил дядю Бена — как и сам Питер, потому что Питер застрелил Квентина и убил дядю Бена, и Тони был бы жив, если бы он старался лучше, это все знают. Мистерио заговорил снова; он всегда говорил, пока Питер кричал пока Квентин смеялся — в какой-то степени эти звуки были друг на друга похожи.  
Питер летел из разбитого стекла в целый новогодний шар (в голове Квентина), много домов, но нет дома (и здесь башни Мстителей тоже не существовало. никогда) — Квентин отмотал назад и записал злое лицо Питера в копоти и крови на телефон, кто знает, это может пригодиться ему на попытке номер 616.16.886; Уильям врубил какой-то геройский музон; выход Фьюри?  
— Нет, нет, нет! — закричал Мистерио;  
Заново!  
Тони поднес руку с пеплом к своим губам.  
— Я сказал заново! Ещё раз, — заорал Квентин. В следующий раз ему _точно_ придётся убрать Уильяма.  
Питер врубил какой-то музон; тётя Мэй сказала ему, что с ним хочет поговорить «кое кто»; Питер сказал, что видел крутую тачку у них во дворе; Тони сказал: мне нужно, чтобы ты умер за меня; Человек-Паук ничего не сказал (он умер);  
заново.  
Квентин злился, потому что Питер позволял ему залезть в его голову — и намного, намного глубже, чем Тони, которого он любил и боялся;  
давай убьем его, предложил Мистерио. Кого, спросил Квентин. Они справятся сами, оба. Подожди, что ты сказал?  
Мы убьем его.  
— Нет, нет, нет!!!  
это было из-за того, что Уильям сломал всю проекцию, упустив дрон, это было из-за того, что всё опять вернулось к отправной точке: Питер, мост, (это было из-за того, что Питер сказал: «я должен» тогда); но Квентин ошибся.  
В конечной точке он обнулил его мозг (заново; еще раз), оставил ему только ошибки, забрал паучье чутье, забрал всё, что он когда-то имел, не услышал.  
Ошибка Квентина была такая, какую он вместе с Мистерио никогда не придумывал ни в одной из вселенных — это был личный сбой Питера, который не давал ему жить. Квентин мог сделать что угодно с Питером Паркером, что угодно с Человеком-Пауком, что угодно с тем, что принадлежало (Человеку-Пауку или Питеру Паркеру), но  
на мосту они были вдвоем, людей не было, Квентин их всех убрал.  
— Ты не должен был трогать людей, Квентин. В моей вселенной я всегда несу за них ответственность.  
— Ты не можешь умереть, — понял Квентин. _О, Питер_ (внутри его вселенной было также, как во вселенных от Квентина, всё, как они себе представляли, ни единого отличия, кроме одного). Питер видел разницу между Квентином и Мистерио.  
— Я хочу быть Питером Паркером. Я буду Человеком-Пауком, — сказал Питер, во всех его вселенных и вселенных Мистерио было одно настоящее, Питер Паркер  
(Мистерио) выстрелил и всё было кончено.  
Питеру было пятнадцать (в своей голове) и семнадцать (в той его голове, которая была у него во вселенной в голове квентина, которая была в голове питера, и в которой он убил квентина — мистерио убил квентина, а не питер. но питер нёс за это ответственность).  
Питер был взрослым; во всех вселенных  
всегда был мост и был тот момент, когда Питер понимал, что у него больше нет сердца.


End file.
